justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2014
'''Just Dance 2014 '''is a dance game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth installment in the series and the first to be released on the PS4 & Xbox One. The game will be released in October 8 2013. Gameplay Like the other games, you must mimic the dancers moves. The dance is rated either X, OK, GOOD, or PERFECT. The Wii remote, PS3 motion controller, PS4 motion controller, and the Kinect sensor are the judges on how well you are in sync with the dancer The game has returning modes like Dance Mashup, Alternative Mode, Puppet Master Mode, Dance Battles, Dance Quests, Dancer Card, the new Just Design mode where you can create your own dancer and Career mode, where you dance to songs to get Mojo points faster and battle Al's on Duet and Dance Crew to unlock songs that you can't get from Mojo points and the ultimate Extreme Mode, the mode that makes getting 5 stars more harder. After you dance, you will get mojo points that help you boost up your dance rank. The mojo points also help you unlock dance mashups, new dancer card avatars, alternative modes, battles, and more. Get a max rank, and unlock the exclusive ultimate dance mashup that mixes up all your favorite dances from Just Dance 1-4. Have a blast with the all new Party Mode where you can dance to any song, and the winner will be crowned Just Dance Party King. Just Sweat includes 6 exciting dances to dance to, and for the first time on Just Dance, they calculate your heart rate by the motion of your dance moves and exhaustion. Your heart rate is calculated at the end of your session. Your heart rate is kept in your Sweat Storage. Sweat Storage is brand new to Just Sweat. It holds your heart rate, how many sweat classes you completed, and your timing. Difficulty levels of songs by number (1,2,3, or 4) have been replaced with Easy, Medium, or Hard. Features *Just Dance DJ: brand new mode that is exclusively available on Microsoft's Xbox One platform. Harnessing the extra power of Xbox One, it allows a player to become a virtual DJ – ultimately enabling them to change the music and alter visuals in the game with their body's movements. The feature is used to transition from one song to the next and lets the player "mix" the two songs by dancing. This feature shows up in the "Endless Party" mode on Xbox One. *On Stage mode: brand new mode available across all motion control platforms. This mode puts the spotlight on one particular dancer's performance with two back-up dancers supporting. The "star" of the routine dances, performs, and sings along with the track to accrue points. The star can take the role seriously and show off how talented they are, or goof off and be silly with friends or family dancing in the background. *World Dance Floor: brand new feature available on all motion control platforms. The World Dance Floor is Just Dance's first ever online multiplayer mode. The feature allows people from different parts of the world–or even just your neighbor down the street–to dance together to the same song at the same time. Players join a crew and dance to different themes ("Boys vs. girls", "Crew A vs. Crew B") that pit various crews against each other. In between songs players can check out global leader boards, fun Just Dance stats, and community updates. *Just Sweat mode: back and more robust than ever. The Just Sweat calorie tracking feature is usable in any game mode. Available on all motion control platforms, now players can opt-in to track calories regardless of what mode they're playing. For those Just Dancers who really want to personalize their work out, players can create customized playlists. The playlists can include any Just Sweat routines in whichever order the player prefers. *Just Dance TV: lets players browse through and share their favorite Autodance videos. With the upgraded Just Dance TV, a Themed channel has been added, and players with the coolest uploads will rise to the top in the all-new Spotlight channel. There is also the ability to share any video you see across Just Dance TV on Twitter or Facebook, the option to follow specific players, and the choice to receive notifications when new content is posted. *Autodance feature: updated; lets the players create funny video vignettes of their routine. Players can customize their videos and make each one completely unique: from custom borders, to color filters, or even changing the proportions of people's hands or heads, the changes are quirky and fun. *Karaoke: new feature available on all motion control platforms that have a microphone, so all platforms except for the Wii. Tracks a player's voice and gives MOJO points based on how accurate the player sings. Track List Only 16 songs have been confirmed B - Boy G - Girl (P) - PAL Region Alternative Dances Only 4 have been confirmed so far. G - Girl B - Boy Screenshots JD2014Screenshots.jpg JD2014Screenshots1.jpg JD2014Screenshots2.jpg JD2014Screenshots3.jpg JD2014Screenshots4.jpg JD2014Screenshots5.jpg JD2014Screenshots6.jpg JD2014Screenshots7.jpg JD2014Screenshots8.png ;Art JD2014Art.jpg JD2014Art1.jpg JD2014Art2.jpg ;Concept art JD2014Concept.png JD2014Concept1.jpg JD2014Concept2.jpg JD2014Concept3.jpg JD2014Concept4.jpg JD2014Concept5.jpg Category:Dance Mashup Category:Games Category:Just Dance Wiki Category:Just Dance